Uma Luz na Escuridão
by Jullls
Summary: Depois da partida de Edward, pensei que aquele buraco em meu peito nunca mais se fecharia. Meus dias que se seguiram depois foram torturantes e dolorosos. Mas quando Jacob apareceu com o seu sorriso de sol, tudo mudou. Aos poucos, Jake foi trazendo a vida de volta para mim. Agora, a dor que antes era insuportável, deixou de existir e deu lugar para um novo sentimento.


**N/A: Essa é uma One Shot, de Capítulo Único e se passa em Lua Nova, segundo livro da Saga Crepúsculo. A ideia veio e eu tive que passa-la para o papel, se não eu acabaria esquecendo depois rs.**

 **Sempre que eu leio ou assisto Lua Nova, eu penso no quão bom seria para Bella, se a sua escolha fosse Jacob. Jacob é tão apaixonante quanto Edward e é por isso que aqui o Jake terá o seu final feliz.** **Um pequeno capítulo, com um final alternativo e saudável para a Bella. Não que o Edward não seja saudável, não me levem a mal, por favor rs Mas isso é uma coisa que todos fãs de Crepúsculo já imaginaram e se isso nunca passou pela sua cabeça, você é mal rs #pazeamor :D**

 **Neste capítulo nós teremos a mesma Bella inconsequente e que prefere continuar sofrendo. Escrevi essa One Shot assim, pois as ideias que eu tenho, ficaram para a 2° temporada de Sob Um Crepúsculo Diferente. Ficou curiosa/curioso? Calma lá, pois logo eu publico ela aqui. ;)**

 **A Saga Crepúsculo pertence a tia Steph. Só pego os personagens emprestados para colocar a minha curiosidade e imaginação na escrita. Se Crepúsculo pertencesse a mim, eu não estaria morando no Brasil. Eu estaria morando em Forks hahaha :D #sério**

 **Uma Luz na Escuridão também está postada no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Fanfics e Histórias. :)**

 **P.S.: Músicas trilhas da One no final do capítulo. Espero que gostem rs**

 **Agora boa leitura 3**

 **Capítulo Único**

 _Todo mundo é capaz de dominar uma dor, exceto quem a sente._

Depois que Edward partiu, me deixando sozinha naquela floresta, achei que nunca mais conseguiria voltar a viver. Passei longos meses sofrendo e ansiando para que ele voltasse. Os dias iam passado, quase se arrastando como cobra e eu me afundava cada vez mais no buraco vazio era o meu coração. A dor era a única forma de saber que ele fora real e não uma imaginação da minha cabeça. Eu queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo. Eu queria que Edward não tivesse dito aquelas palavras. Eu queria que ele ainda me amasse e estivesse comigo. Eu queria poder dormir ouvindo sua voz aveludada cantando minha canção de ninar. Eu queria... Eu o queria tanto, que minha dor me fazia ter alucinações... Alucinações que me faziam arriscar a minha vida, só para poder ouvir sua doce e melodiosa voz. Edward se foi e levou tudo com ele; levou minha vida, minha força, deixando apenas lembranças... Lembranças que eu tentava esquecer mais não conseguia. Minhas noites eram as mais terríveis e o que eu mais temia, porque eram nelas onde as lembranças vinham com mais força. A dor no meu coração era tanto, que eu mal conseguia me mover. Eu me deitava na cama e me enrolava como uma bola, apertando meus braços cruzados no peito, numa tentativa de diminuir a dor. Ficava assim e depois caia no sono, até os pesadelos começarem. Acordava gritando todas as noites e meu pai, Charlie, sempre estava lá, vindo me acolher em seus braços, tentando fazer com que eu me acalmasse e me sentisse melhor. Mas nada do ele fizesse, diminua a dor dentro de mim. O cansaço em seu rosto mostrava o quanto aquilo estava o deixando preocupado. Todas as noites eram assim. Tinha me distanciado de tudo, até de meus amigos. Só ia pra escola por que era necessário, se não, até dela teria fugido. Comer já não comia com tanta frequência. Estava magra e com olheiras roxas em meus olhos. O brilho de meus olhos já não existiam mais. O sorriso que antes era tímido e inocente, deixou de existir assim como tudo desde a partida dele. Me via completamente sozinha. Não poderia desabafar com meus amigos. Não poderia contar nada para aliviar meu sofrimento. Queria falar mais não poderia. Eles não poderiam ajudar. Não tinha como contar e isso era sufocante. Tudo na minha vida passou a ser frio e gelado. Achei que tudo estava acabado, até Jacob entrar e me tirar da escuridão. Jacob foi a luz no final do túnel e o primeiro raio de sol da manhã. Ele foi a nova vida que começava a renascer em mim. Passei muitas tardes com ele em La Push. Nossos momentos iam de consertar as motos, a comer pizza e beber refrigerantes quentes. Essas horas em que eu estava com ele, eu esquecia de tudo. Jacob me fazia ter vida de volta. Aos poucos, fui voltando ao normal e naquele dia em que Jake me impediu de pular do penhasco, eu soube que minha vida não poderia acabar assim. Percebi o quanto idiota eu fui. Fui idiota em pensar que pulando daquele penhasco, faria tudo acabar. Se Jacob não tivesse chagado a tempo, eu teria causado uma dor enorme em minha família e amigos, que estavam lá por mim, quando eu não era eu mesma. Eu achava que amava Edward, mais o que eu sentia não era amor, nem muito menos paixão. Era obsessão. Eu estava viciada em Edward. Ele era como uma droga que eu insistia em ter. Deveria ter ouvido ele, naquela primeira vez que ele me chamou para ir a Seattle e me alertou que eu deveria ficar longe. Mas como uma viciada, eu não ouvi e fui atrás da minha droga. Os dias foram passando e no meu peito, algo novo nascia. Eu sentia meu peito esquentar, sempre que Jake estava comigo. Era um sentimento novo e muito bom. Jacob me fazia bem. Ele era meu sol, com meu sorriso de sol. Ele era a nova vida que se injetava em mim. Ele era meu melhor amigo, que estava ali, tentando trazer aquela Bella desastrada e desarrumada de volta. Jacob fazia inúmeros esforços para me ver bem. Jacob estava lá, sempre me aconchegando em seus braços, quando a dor era tão forte, a ponto de me fazer ceder de joelhos no chão. Ele estava lá e a cada dia, continuava. Aos poucos o brilho voltou para os meus olhos e o sorriso para os meus lábios, como se nunca tivesse saído. Jacob foi paciente em esperar, até que eu estivesse com o buraco em meio peito fechado. Ele sofreu junto, mas não desistiu. Ficou como havia prometido. E quando eu achei que nunca mais voltaria a mim, aquela ferida no meu coração já não estava mais lá. Estava totalmente cicatrizada. Não sentia mais dor. As lembranças ainda estavam ali, mas agora eram apenas lembranças e nada mais. Aquele sentimento novo que eu sentia pelo meu amigo de infância, estava crescendo de uma maneira, que não cabia no meu peito. Agora não era apenas aquele garoto que sentia algo além de amizade por mim, agora eu sabia, que o que eu sentia, também era algo maior e mais profundo, do que um simples amor de amigo. O sentimento era recíproco. Dois amigos, que antes separados, agora unidos pelo destino. Duas almas unidas novamente, selando um novo relacionamento, maior e mais forte do que imaginávamos. Agora, eu, Isabella Swan, sabia que era nos braços daquele garoto moreno, com um cheiro amadeirado deliciosamente bom, era onde eu deveria estar. E naquela pele extremamente quente, com seus genes lupinos gritando, era onde os nossos espíritos estavam conectados, porque, eu era e sempre seria de Jacob Black, a parceira pela qual seu lobo escolheu como Imprinting.

 _E foi no seu sorriso de sol, que eu encontrei meu caminho de volta para viver_

 **N/A: Amo ler Fanfics que tenham trilha sonora! Elas deixam a história mais emocionante e nos faz ter uma concentração maior. Outro motivo que me faz gostar, é porque na maioria das vezes, eu sempre encontro música boa e de qualidade!**

 **Trouxe duas músicas como trilha. A primeira é OneRepubluc - Say (All I Need)**

 **E a segunda é Hoobastank - The Reason**

 **A primeira música é para a fase sofrimento da Bella e a segunda é quando ela não tem mais aquela ferida no coração. A segunda música fala certinho sobre o que a Bells fez o Jake sofrer. E mesmo Jacob estando sempre do lago dela, ele sofria também. Bella fez muitas vezes Jacob sofrer e vocês sabem bem disso, então achei a música perfeita para esse final. Bom, espero que tenham gostado :)**

 **Sei que o capítulo é curto mais eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam, então comentem aí e deixem seu amor rs E as músicas? Gostaram? Quero saber também, viu? Rs :D**

 **Beijullls**


End file.
